Cassieopeia Malfoy
by SammieAnne36912
Summary: HBP AU. Cassieopiea is transferring to Hogwarts during Harry's 6th year. there she finds out the truth about her family and other secrects are revealed. Harry/OC, Harry/Draco
1. Prolouge

**Prologue – June 6 1980**

"Why am I here? You haven't spoken to me in years." Andromeda asked her sister.

"I need your help." Narcissa begged.

"Why would I help you?"

"I want out but I can't leave." Narcissa cried. Andromeda's face softened.

"So what can I do?"

"I had twins last night." Narcissa changed the subject.

"Congratulations, may I see them?" Narcissa led Andromeda to the nursery where two cots lay in the middle of the room.

"This is my son Draco Lucius," Narcissa pointed to the cot to the left then to the right, "And this is his younger sister Cassiopeia Andromeda."

"Why would you name her after me?" Andromeda asked shocked.

"I know this is a lot to ask but please. I don't want my children to grow up in darkness. Take her. I would ask you to take them both but it would break my heart and Lucius wants an heir. Please take my baby girl." Narcissa was crying now. Andromeda ran over to her younger sister.

"Don't cry Cissy. It will be OK," Andromeda was quiet for a moment, "I will take Cassiopeia."

"Thank you Drom. Please though, don't tell her none of this until she's ready. I don't want her to have to be in the dark."

"I will Cissy." Andromeda smiled picking the newborn, "I've missed you Cissy."

"I've missed you too Drom." Narcissa hugged her sister and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Be brave my sweet Cassiopeia. There is much to come." Narcissa cried as Andromeda Apparated away with Cassiopeia into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**June 28 1996**

"Mum! I'm home!" I, Cassi Andromeda Tonks yelled putting my school trunk on the floor.

"Cassi!" A tall women with bubble gum pink hair smiled running down the stairs.

"Dora! I've missed you! I heard what happened at the Ministry! Are you alright?" I smiled at my sister Nymphadora Narcissa Tonks.

"Yes, well no but you see-"

"You don't want to talk about it." I finished. I hugged my sister. Mum came in.

"Cassi! How was school?"

"Boring as usual. Madam Maxime was away for the first few weeks of school but I told you that. Oh and Fleur said that she was coming up here to ''emmprove 'er 'english''" I laughed.

"Sweetie, I want to talk to you about something." Mum said in a serious tone.

"What is it mum?"

"You-Know-Who is back and I want you closer to home now. I want you to transfer to Hogwarts."

"But you said the reason I'm going to Bueaxbatons is to get away from the danger."

"I know but I would feel much better if you were closer to home now."

"OK mum. Will I get sorted?"

"Yes you will get sorted."

"Will I be in Hufflepuff like Daddy and Dora?" I asked.

"You might be in Slytherin." Dora smirked. (she knew her Cassi's biological parents were but wasn't aloud to say a word)

"No way! Mum I know you were in Slytherin but I won't! I heard nasty people are in that house!"

"We wont care either way. Now, I have shopping to do and Dora is going to visit the Weasleys-"

"Can I go with you Dora?"

"Sure. C'mon then." Dora grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the Floo.

"The Burrow!" She smiled throwing the powder into the fire, green flames surrounding her.

I quickly followed her. I stumbled through into a cozy living room. I looked up to see a tall red headed boy looking at me.

"Hi Charlie!" I smiled. The boy chuckled.

"I'm not Charlie. I'm Ron. I haven't seen you since we were kids."

"Ron? Nut your all grown up!" I said standing up.

"Well so have you. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come with Dora to say hello. I just got back from school."

"Right you go to Bueaxbatons." Ron blushed.

"I use too. Mum wants me to go to Hogwarts. Keep me close and all."

"Fun, well come into the kitchen, mum is making lunch." Ron led me through into the kitchen. I Saw more red heads, Dora talking to whom I was guessing was Molly. The small red headed girl was talking to a bushy haired girl while a skinny boy was watching them.

"Cassi! I haven't seen you in years!" Mrs. Weasley cried pulling me into a hug.

"You remember Ginny right?" Molly pointed to the girl. Two boys walked in.

"Hi I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"No your not. You have an 'F' on your shirt." I smirked, "Dumb ass." I muttered under my breath.

"This is Hermione." Molly pointed to the bushy haired girl.

"And this is Harry."

"Harry Potter?" I asked. "I thought Dora was joking when she said she knew you." I laughed.

"We do know each other quite well." Harry smiled.

"Wotcher Harry." Dora smiled.

"Dora said you have something to tell us dear."

"Oh yes. Well, my mum thought it would be safer for me to go to Bueaxbatons to be away from the danger and such but now she wants to keep me close, so I'm going to Hogwarts!" I smiled. We continued to talk about school as Molly served us lunch. I sat next to Harry who kept looking at me.

"Is something on m face?" I asked.

"No, have we met before? The Tri-Wizard tournament?"

"No, I didn't come for that. Can't remember why though. Why do you ask?"

"You look familiar." Harry mused.

"Oh, well we've never met."

"You look like someone I know, I just can't put my finger on who."

"Oh OK"

"Cassi! 'Vhy are you 'ere?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Fleur standing in the doorway.

"Fleur?"

"You know each other?" Ginny asked.

"'Vee go to the same school." Fleur said.

"Well technically you graduated and I'm transferring."

"Really? Oh Gabrielle 'vill miss you."

"My mum wants me closer." I shrugged.

"So, do you have any idea what house you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe Hufflepuff because my dad and sister were in Hufflepuff."

"I said Slytherin." Tonks smirked.

"Just because mum was in Slytherin, doesn't mean I will."

"Well I hope you aren't. There are some nasty gits in there!"

"Language!" Molly yelled.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"This bloke Draco Malfoy. He is a right nasty git."

"Ronald!" Molly warned.

"I'm just saying mum that Cassi should watch out for him." Ron shrugged. Malfoy sounded familiar

"Dora, why does Malfoy sound familiar?"

"Draco is our cousin. Our mother's are sister's."

"Really? How come we don't talk to them."

"_They_ don't to _us_ because of daddy."

"What? Why?"

"Because daddy is a muggle-born." Dora said.

"But that shouldn't matter!" I cried.

"It doesn't matter to most people." Molly said.

"It shouldn't matter at all! Blood status is silly!" I said. "I mean most people now are half-blood or less."

"Or muggle-born." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes or muggle-born." I smiled back.

"We should go to the shop. See you later?" Fred waved us off and George followed out the door, Molly behind the twins to say good bye.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, very much. What are classes like?" I asked.

"Depends on the teacher. What classes were you planning on taking and Bueaxbatons?" Hermione asked.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arthimacy, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Divination."

"Flitwick teaches charms and is head of Ravenclaw, McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and is head of Gryffindor, Sprout teaches Herbology and is head of Hufflepuff, Vector teaches Arthimacy, Snape teaches Potions and is head of Slytherin, we don't know who will teach DADA, and Trelawney teaches Divination." Hermione rattled on.

"That is a lot of information to take on at once."

"Don't worry, it will take time to get use to Hermione, I'm still trying to." Ron chuckled. Hermione smacked his arm. Molly came back into the room.

"Well Cassi, mum should be back now, we should head home." Dora said

"OK, it was nice to see you all." I smiled. Harry was looking at me again. Does he like me or something? I looked back at him hoping that he would look away but he just stared back at me. Like he was staring into my soul.

"See you later." I waved and stepped into the fire.


	3. Chapter 2

**September 1 1996**

"Bye mom." I hugged my mum goodbye.

"Write me soon. Tell me what house you get sorted into."

"I will mum. I love you." I hugged her one last time before I boarded the train.

"Don't forget Wookie!" Mum handed me a small basket.

"Thanks for reminding me mum!" My parents had gotten me a kitten for my birthday. I grabbed the basket from my mom and went to find a seat. I looked around for an empty compartment, but only found ones with small children or groups of friends. I was looking through one of the doors and accidentally bumped into a group of boys and fell over.

"Oi! Watch where your going!" One yelled at me. I looked up to see four boys staring down at me.

"That girl looks like you she does." A pudgy boy said to the boy in the middle. I looked at him and my mouth fell open. He had the same grey eyes and white blonde hair as me. Except he had a nasty smirk on his face.

"Who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you around here." The blonde boy said.

"I'm new. I just transferred to Hogwarts." I said standing up, "I'm Cassi Tonks."

"Tonks?"

"That's what I said isn't it? Who are you guys anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe." The pudgy boy said. The blonde boy smacked him.

"Oi. He was just telling me his name you git!" I spoke up.

"Shut it!" A girl popped out from behind the boys.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pansy Parkinson if you must know!" She retorted.

"I'm Blaise." A tall dark boy said to me.

"I'm Greg Goyle." A bulky boy said as well.

"Hi there. Well now I know who everyone is but you." I smirked to the blonde boy.

"Malfoy, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"You are a right nasty git." I laughed. Pansy shot me a death glare.

"Who would say that?" Pansy asked.

"Probably Potter, Weasel and the Mud-blood." Draco replied.

"Are you talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione? Because if you are then you just called one of my friends a really foul name. So don't say that ever again, especially in front of me." I growled.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked walking towards us.

"I just met my cousin and his lackey's" I smirked to Hermione.

"Who is your cousin?" Crabbe asked.

"Draco you dolt!" I yelled.

"Come on Cassi, let's go. You can hang out with us." Hermione pulled me towards a compartment where Harry sat with two other students.

"Hi Harry." I smiled and sat next to the blonde girl.

"I still have to walk the halls but I will be back around lunch time."

"OK see you later." I smiled. Hermione and I had gotten to know each other over the summer and had became great friends.

"Hi I'm Luna Lovegood." The blonde girl said in a dreamy voice.

"And I'm Neville." The brown hair boy said.

"Cassiopeia."

"How lovely. Have you ever seen a Nargle?" Luna asked.

"I can't say I have."

"Are we going to continue the DA?" Luna asked turning to Harry.

"I don't see why we should. Umbridge is gone."

"I know it but it was still nice to have friends." Harry and Neville got all quiet.

"So Luna, what house are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is life's greatest treasure." I mused and Luna smiled. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Harry staring at me again. I turned my whole body to him.

"Yes Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He turned his face away.

"So Neville, what house are you in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Where dwell the brave at heart."

"How do you know all this?"

"I might have skimmed through Dora's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Dora?"

"Tonks." Harry answered.

"How do you know her?" Neville asked.

"She is my older sister. I'm transferring from Beuxbatons."

"How come you didn't come up during the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

"I'm not sure actually." I laughed as Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

"Hi guys!" I smiled as Ron and Hermione sat down. A small girl knocked on the door.

"These are for Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Tonks." The small girl handed us each an envelope.

"We are invited to lunch with Professor Slughorn." Harry said.

"We should go to that shouldn't we?" I said.

"Why would I be invited to that?" Neville asked.

"Who cares?"I shrugged as the three of us headed out the door.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when we got back from lunch.

"I have no idea." Neville shrugged.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Luna asked.

"He wanted to have lunch with a bunch of students who had famous relatives or something." Neville replied.

"It was a dumb idea in my opinion." I laughed.

"We should probably get our robes on now." Hermione said as we headed to the girls bathroom to get changed. The train had stopped and I was waiting for Hermione to finish when Draco walked by.

"Hello Draco. Where are your lackey's?"

"I asked them to go on ahead. I needed to grab something."

"Well then run along then." I waved him off. He looked back to his compartment suspiciously.

"What's up?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I think Malfoy is hiding something. I'm going to check it out." I opened the door and looked around. I couldn't see anything so I walked forward and tripped over air. I felt around and felt cloth and ripped it off to see Harry.

"Harry! What happened? Well let's go!" I pulled him up and we ran to the carriages. They had already left.

"Damn" Harry yelled.

"Wotcher Harry." We turned around to see Dora. "Why aren't you at the sorting?" She yelled looking at me.

"I didn't see Harry get off the train so I went to find him."

"Well let's get going." Dora cast a patrounus to tell them we were coming. We climbed up the steps to see a tall pasty man in black waiting for us.

"Well here we are finally." The man drawled. He made some comments to Harry then followed him inside.

"Harry who is he?" I whispered.

"Snape." He replied

"Well in you two go. Potter fifty points from Gryffindor and same goes for whatever house your in."

"Well I hope it's yours just so you took points away from your own house." I mumbled.

"Beg Pardon?"

"Nothing sir." We walked into the great hall. Harry walked to his friends but I didn't know where to go so I stood at the back. The old man at the front of the hall smiled at me. He's Albus Dumbledore I thought.

"Ah students. We have a transfer here. I am please to welcome from Beauxbatons Academy, Miss Cassiopeia Tonks." A few people smiled and Dumbledore continued, "Please come forward so you can be sorted."

I walked forward and sat on a small stool. A tall witch with greying hair place a hat on my head.

"Ah, you are hard to place. I don't know where to place you."

"Why can't you place me in the house my parents were in?" I asked.

"I don't think you would be a good match for Slytherin." The hat said.

"No I don't care for them even if it was my mothers house. I met some of the people in there and they aren't very nice."

"Well then, how about the opposite of your family? How about GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. I was quite surprised but walked towards the table and sat next to Ron.

"Hi everyone." I smiled.

"Well then, now that everyone is sorted, I want to introduce Professor Slughorn who will be taking up his former position as Potions master. And Professor Snape will be this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts position." The Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors booed under their breath.

We all ate and I was introduced to my fellow classmates.

"So, what classes are you going to take?" Lavender Brown asked me.

"Hopefully Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arthimacy, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Divination if my marks are good. The marking system might be different here."

"O.W.L.s are standardized." Hermione said.

"Well I got all O's so I'm guessing I can get into the classes I want." I shrugged.

"You got all O's? I didn't get all O's." Hermione sounded flabbergasted.

"What? I just study a lot. I'm not like the other girls at my old school. So I studied a lot." I shrugged again. We continued to talk while we ate. When we were all full, Harry led me up to the common room.

"The password is 'Minky Puff'. Hermione told me, she is a Prefect along with Ron." He led me through the doorway, and into a cozy common room.

"The girls room, is up that way. I'm going to head up. See you later Cassi." Harry waved as I walked up the stairs and into my new room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Questions and Accusations**

"Are you still trying to figure out what the sorting hat meant?" Hermione asked me during lunch. It was two weeks after my sorting and I was sitting in the library reading over books on wizarding families.

"Yes it's been bugging me. It said that I wasn't a good match for Slytherin, but never mentioned Hufflepuff. Don't you think that's odd. And the opposite of Slytherin is Gryffindor."

"Well maybe you are mostly like you mum and that's what the hat was taking about."

"Maybe." I sighed closing the book. "This is pissing me off! I want answers!"

)Harry's POV(

I was in the library trying to find a book but I kept looking over at Cassi. I heard her slam a book shut and jumped. My eyes fell to Draco. He was twiddling his quill. I looked back to Cassi and saw she was doing the same thing. I looked back and forth between the two and noticed it for the first time. That's why Cassi looked familiar She looked like the girl version of Draco Malfoy. I walked over to Cassi.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You look just like Malfoy!" I had started to raise my voice. Cassi pulled me out of the library and into the hall.

"What are you on about? We are cousins, so we may look similar."

"You are siblings! Maybe even twins!"

"How is that possible? My mum is Andromeda Tonks!"

"You've cursed them all into thinking you are her daughter! But you are a death eater just like the rest of the Malfoys!" I yelled.

"Harry," Cassi cried, "Please, my parents are Andromeda and Ted Tonks. The only reason I went to Bueaxbatons was because my mum thought I would be safer there. Please Harry, please believe me!" She was crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. I felt my face soften.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just thought you looked similar is all." I hugged Cassi.

"Harry, even if I was Draco's sister, I wouldn't like him. He is a right nasty git."

"OK then, well I need to grab my bag. So I will meet you back at the common room." I walked back into the library. I saw Malfoy sitting next to my bag.

"Why were you yelling about me Potter?" He asked.

"None of your business Malfoy."

"You said something about that Cassiopeia being my sister. You should know that I've never heard of her until two weeks ago and there is no evidence that she was ever in my house. So just piss of." I grabbed my bag from the table and stalked off.

)Narcissa's POV(

I looked out my window of the Manor out into the garden. I was worried about Draco. The Dark Lord wanted to give Draco the Dark Mark soon. I didn't want him to but I don't think any of us have a choice. I'm glad that Cassiopeia had gotten away from all of this drama.

I walked down the hall and up to the bedrooms. I stopped outside a blank wall. I touched the wall and a door was revealed. I carefully opened it and stepped inside my baby girls bedroom. I looked around and picked up photo's that Andromeda would send me. Cassiopeia on her first birthday, in her Beaxbatons uniform. Andromeda said that she wanted Cassiopeia to be away from all this drama. And when the Tri-Wizard tournament came around, she made sure that she wouldn't be up here and possibly meet her brother. Now, the Dark Lord was back and it was time for Cassiopeia to know the truth.

I put down the photo and left the room. A house elf appeared.

"A letter arrived for Mistress Narcissa from young master Draco." Plonk said.

"Thank you. Please leave now." I opened the letter to see Draco's writing.

_'Dearest Mother,_

_A girl arrived at school this year. Her name is Cassiopeia. Who is she and why does she look at me. Potter started freaking out saying that I was trying to gain information by using her. I've never seen her before though. Mother, please tell me why she looks like me._

_Love Draco.'_

So my twins have met. I smiled and decided that Draco should now the truth.


	5. Chapter 4

**Answers**

_'Draco,_

_I am coming to the castle to speak with you. There is much to discuss._

_Love, your mother.'_

I read the letter twice over breakfast and again in potions. By lunch, I had read it over a dozen times.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster wishes for you to see him in his office." Professor Snape said and led me to the Headmaster's office. Inside was mother and a women who looked a bit like Aunt Bellatrix.

"They _do_ look alike." The women mused standing up and smiling at me, "I'm Andromeda Tonks, your Aunt."

"So your Cassiopeia's mother." She and mother went pale. The door opened again and McGonagall and Cassiopeia came in.

"Mum!" She yelled running up to my aunt. Mother started crying. Cassiopeia turned and looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Then mother stood up and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie." She cried, "I'm sorry Drom but-"

"I understand, I knew this would happen sooner or later. So which one figured it out?"

"Draco said that Harry Potter did." Mother said and they both laughed.

"What is going on?" Cassiopeia and I yelled at the same time. We stopped and turned to each other.

"Cassiopeia, when is your birthday?" Mother asked.

"June fifth."

"So is mine." I said. "But she can't be! She is in Gryffindor!" I yelled.

"Who's older?" She asked. That is her question?

"Draco by two minutes." Mother replied

"She is in Gryffindor!" I yelled again.

"Yes. You two are opposites, the light and dark in the world." Dumbledore spoke up, "But then again that may me the case right now, there are still decisions to be made."

"Why did you give me up?" Now she asks a reasonable question.

"I didn't want both my children growing up in darkness and your father Lucius needed and heir so I gave you to my sister."  
>"My father's name is Ted Tonks." She said calmly. "Who else knew?"<p>

"Your father Ted, Dora, Dumbledore and the Order." Aunt Andromeda said. What Order?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassiopeia cried.

"It was for your safety. The less You-Know-Who knows the better." I looked over to Snape at this point. He looked forward as if this didn't faze him.

"What about your husband?" Cassiopeia asked my mother.

"He thought that you had died." Mother was crying.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"Well, you two need to get along."

"Were siblings, were suppose to fight." Cassiopeia laughed.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Of course this is funny! The guy I hate is my twin brother! It's hysterical!"

"Mother!" I yelled but saw she was trying not to laugh as well.

"Well, you two have a lot of catching up to do. So play nice." Dumbledore chuckled. Cassiopeia hugged the two women in front of us then waited at the door.

"What do we tell people?" I ask.

"The truth you dolt!" She laughed as I followed her out the door.

)Cassiopeia's POV(

"Still in shock?" I ask my brother. It still sounds weird, but I'm getting used to the idea.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I breath. So where should we start?"

"I don't know!"

"Want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure." Draco says.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yours?"

"Cassiopeia Andromeda Tonks. But call me Cassi. Do we have any other siblings?"

"No. Why aren't you calling yourself Malfoy?"

"Because I may have been _born_ a Malfoy but I was _raised_ a Tonks. What is your favourite food?"

"Licorice wands."

"Same!" I squealed.

"What is your best class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"What that oaf teaches that class"

"Hagrid is very nice. What is your best class?"

"Potions. Your worst?"

"Potions, but I still got an O."

"Your worst class you got an O. Merlin you sound like Granger."

"What is your issue with Harry?" Draco got all quiet.

"He didn't want to be my friend first year. I hate him."

"No you don't Draco." He looked up at me. "Draco, I think that your mad because he wouldn't be your friend, but you still want to be his friend."

"He thinks he is so great because he made Voldemort disappear. But he isn't."

"Draco, I think all this lying isn't helping."

"What lying? Who's lying?"

"You are, to yourself. Tell me Draco, honestly, what do you think of Harry Potter."

"I don't know. I want to hate him but I can't. My turn to ask a question."

"OK go."

"Would you, if I ever needed anything, help me?"

"Depends on if it would hurt someone. Draco, I know words have been said but I'm willing to look past that because we are family. Draco, you are my brother."

"Thank you. OK, your turn."

"If this isn't to personal. How do I word this nicely.."

"Just say it."

"Are you gay?" I blurt out.

"What?" Draco asks then looks around, "How do you know?"

"I'm your sister you ninny! Plus that Pansy keeps throwing herself at you and you ignore her."

"Please don't tell a soul, I have a lot to loose."

"I'm cool." I shrug.

"What about you?" He asks.

"Same as you, boys." I laugh.

"Oi, shut it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I laugh harder.

"I'm older!"

"By two minutes!" By now I'm rolling on the floor in laughter.

"What happened? Malfoy did you send a tickling jinx at Cassi." Hermione asked running over.

"I did no such thing."

"It's true 'Mione. I'm good, Draco here is trying to play the 'I'm Older' card on me"

"What?"

"You are not telling Granger!" He warned.

"She is my friend and I can do what darn well please." I turn to Hermione, "'Mione, I want you to meet my brother Draco." She giggled.

"Is this a joke?" Hermione asks.

"Do I look like I'm joking Granger?" Draco says.

"This is very odd."

"We know." We say at the same time.

And we break out laughing.

"Malfoy you can laugh! And it wasn't in a mocking tone!" Hermione sounded surprised. "Who knows?"

"Our mothers, Ted, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and the Order which includes my sister." I replied.

"But Snape-" Draco started.

"If Dumbledore trust him, so do I" I said.

"Lucius doesn't know?"  
>"He thinks I died after I was born. He needed an heir but Narcissa didn't want both of us in the dark so she gave me to our aunt."<p>

"You seem calm."

"Things are starting to make sense. Like the sorting hat."

"What about the hat?" Draco asked.

"It almost put me in Slytherin."

"Why didn't you let it?"

"Because I didn't like you. Besides I don't want to just be refereed as Draco's sister."

"Who figured it out?" Hermione asked.

"Harry." I said.

"Potter." Said Draco.

"We should let him know he was right!" I said, "People will wonder why we are talking."

"Fine."

"Can I ask that it be exciting though?" I asked my brother.

"Fine."

So the next morning we have a plan. I'm waiting for Draco in the hall when I see Harry.

"Who you waiting for?" he asks.

"A friend, head inside, I'll see you in a bit." he walks into the great hall as Draco comes into view.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"I'm a Malfoy, I'm always sure." he smiles as I hand him my blue stuffed duck.

"This is the 'special possession'?"

"Dora gave it to me for my first Christmas." I said, "Please be gentle."

"Fine." Draco smiles as he slams the doors open and runs inside.

"Catch me if you can!" He mocks and I run after him.

"Give it back!" I yell. "That is mine!"

"Aren't we suppose to share?' he taunts waving my duck up in the air.

"Just because were twins doesn't mean we have to share everything!" I yell. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Play nice little sis."

"Never big brother. Now can I have my duck back?" I ask sweetly.

"Only if you say the magic word."

"Give me my duck or I will bat-bogey hex you!" I warn.

"Close enough." Draco laughs handing me back my duck.

"I think we did it." he whispers.

"I think we did." I laugh heading back to my table. I turn to see Dumbledore smiling. I sit down next to Hermione. The chatter resumes.

"Your a Malfoy?" Ron asks.

"Only by blood. We were told last night." I smirk.

"That would make you the biggest blood traitor ever!" Ginny added.

"Who cares?" I sneer.

"Merlin you look like Malfoy when you do that." Ron said.

"Well we _are_ twins." I smiled turning to Harry. He was staring past me. I turned to see him looking at Draco.

"That's why I looked familiar. I look like my brother." I tell him.

"Yea." Harry says shaking his head.

"Well we should head to Potions." Hermione says.

"Today, we are making a transfiguration potion. It is very difficult so partner up." Professor Slughorn says.

"So who with who today?" Ron asks. Usually we rotate between the four of us to keep things fair.

"Umm, Cassi." Harry says. I turn around to see Draco.

"Yes?"

"None of the Other Slytherins want to be my partner."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say. And I am. "They didn't like our stunt?"

"That and my sister is the biggest blood traitor ever." I laugh. I look at Hermione who nods.

"Want to be my partner?" I ask.

"Please?" He says standing next to me. Ron moves over trying to ignore Draco.

"Oh were you partners?" He asks.

"Ron can be partners with Lavender and Harry and 'Mione." I say and they all nod. Draco goes to gather the ingredients and I stop Ron.

"Please try to behave. I will ask this of Draco too. But please, you are my friend and he is my brother." I smile.

"Only because it's you. If you are a Malfoy, you are the nicest one in existence so there must be some hope for Malfoy."

"What about Malfoy?" Draco asks coming back to our table.

"Nothing." Ron says as he leaves to get his ingredients.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Will you try to be nice to my friends?" He looks up at me.

"Of course Cassi. Since mine have shunned me, I would like someone to talk to, even if it is a bunch of Gryffindors." Draco laughs.

"Why is he sitting with us?" Ginny asks during lunch.

"Because all of his so called friends don't like the idea of his sister being 'the biggest blood traitor ever'." I smirk, as I sit down. I pull Draco down next to me. No one sits beside him. Ginny is on my other side and Ron Harry and Hermione are across. He greets them.

"Weasley. Potter. Granger." He nods. It's an improvement. We eat in silence.

"Why are you staring at my sister?" Draco asks. I don't have to look up to know he is talking to Harry.

"He always does." I reply, "And cool off Draco, Harry probably thinks this is weird is all."

"It's bloody bonkers." Ron says.

"I didn't realize I was staring." Harry added.

"I don't mind." I smile at Harry. Draco looks ill.

"Excuse me." He says running out.

"Draco!" I call after him. I try to follow him but he had a good head start.

"I didn't mean to stare." Harry says behind me an I jump.

"Merlin, you scared me."

"I'm not Merlin, I'm Harry." He laughs.

"Very funny. And I know that you don't mean to stare. I know I look like my brother." I shrug.

"Your face is softer." Harry smiles running his hand down my cheek.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask.

"Sure." Harry smiles as we head down to the lake. The grass is empty as most people are still at lunch. We walk in silence.

"Harry, whatever you have to say just say it."

"I don't care that you are related to Draco."

"I know."

Harry stops and turns to me.

"You do?"

"Yea. It isn't that big a deal. I mean I grew up a Tonks so to me, I'm a Tonks. Do you get what I'm saying?" I ask.

"Yea, like just because you were born something or someone doesn't mean that you are that label."

"Like you being the chosen one." I whisper.

"Exactly. I never wanted this. Any of this _chosen one_ crap I mean."

"I understand."

"Can I do something?" Harry asks looking into my eyes.

"Sure." I said. Harry lent down and kissed me.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You were my first kiss."

"Same."

"Really? I thought you and Ginny-"

"Are good friends. And she is dating Dean Tomas."

"I hope you wont regret kissing me." I said.

"Why would I?"

"Because it was your first and I'm not that special." I sighed. Harry pulled me closed and hugged me.

"You are special Cassi." Harry said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Grey Eyes**

It didn't feel right. I thought it did but it doesn't.

"Harry? You alright?" Ron asks me as were getting ready for bed.

"Yea."

"I can't believe that you are dating Draco Malfoys sister!"

"I cant believe he didn't try to hex me when we told everyone."

"I know though he did look sick. Well, goodnight, tomorrow is Hogsmeade." Ron reminded me.

"I know. I'm taking Cassi remember?" I said as I climbed in bed and closed my curtains around me.

_Harry was alone is the darkness. He turns in circles trying to find a way out. He sees a pair of grey eyes in the distance and runs towards them. He stops short in front of Draco._

I sit up suddenly. Was I seriously just dreaming about Draco Malfoy? I look at my watch. It's four in the morning. I've now been going out with Cassi for a month.

"Harry?" Cassi says later that day. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." I reply.

"Want to head back early to take a nap?" She asks.

"If you don't mind." Harry yawns as we walk out of Honeydukes and back to school.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Cassi asks.

"I had a strange dream. What does it mean if you dream about people?"

"That they are thinking of you and that you are either consciously or subconsciously thinking of them." Cassi smiled.

"Oh."

"Who was in your dream?"

"You were." I say and Cassi stops.

"Your lying Harry. I don't care if I'm not in this dream. You said it was odd and I want to figure out why."

"If you must know, it was your brother."

"You dreamt about Draco?" Cassi smirked.

"Probably because I'm dating you."

"Harry? Why do you like me?"  
>"You are very sweet and kind. You are nice to everyone and you have pretty eyes."<p>

"I see." Was all she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You like my eyes."

"So?"

"They are the same as my brothers."

"Your twins."

"How come you didn't want to be friends with Draco in your first year?"

"He was being rude."

"Harry will you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Do you really want to be my boyfriend?" Cassi asks and I go quiet.

"I honestly don't think I do. I think that-"

"Harry, I get it. It's the similarity."

"But it isn't suppose to work like that." I say hoping she understands.

"But it sometimes does work that way." She smiles.

"I love you Harry, but like a brother. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is. And Cassi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still not sorry I kissed you."

"Neither am I. And want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because my first kiss was with someone I care about and that's what counts." Cassi smiles.

)Cassiopeia's POV(

"You've been quiet." I looked up at Draco. I see my face reflected in his eyes, my eyes. The eyes that Harry love.

"Harry and I came to a mutual agreement that we can only be friends." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, why?" Draco asks. I know he is sorry on some level but I don't care.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you break up?" Draco asks trying not to look hopeful.

I want to say because I'm not you but I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Was it because your my sister?" Draco asks when I don't respond. He dated me because I am your sister.

"In a way. But the thing is, he knew me before everyone found out about us so that isn't a big factor in the break up."

"He broke up with you because of me?" Draco got angry.

"No Dray, I did."

"Why?" He asks confused.

I had already said to much so I stood up to leave.

"He said he likes my eyes Draco."


End file.
